


Фокус

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Если аврорам скучно?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Фокус

**Author's Note:**

> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

— Выбери карту, — просит Гарри. Снова. — Не ломайся, белобрысый, — ухмыляется он, стоит Малфою закатить глаза. — Рука не отвалится. Ну, выбери, Драаако.

Тот качает головой, но это умоляющее «Драаако» — его слабость, которой напарник пользуется в дни написания отчетов и вот таких вот дурных затей. 

— Давай сюда, шарлатан, — вздыхает и тянется к разложенной по столу колоде.

— Не эту! — делает страшные глаза Гарри. — Сдурел туз пик тянуть. Возьми соседнюю.

Драко качает головой и берет. 

— Валет червей? — светлая бровь вопросительно изгибается. — Ты мне нагадал рыжего, Поттер?

— Любимого, — хихикает напарник и подмигивает. И соображает уже, наконец. — В смысле, валет?! Там король! 

— Там отчёт! — рычит Браун из-за соседнего стола. — Дописали и свалили. 

— Лаванда, — радостно оборачивается Гарри, — выбери карту…

*******

Прежде чем вернуться к бумагам, Малфой прячет своего короля в карман, в компанию к червонным даме, тузу и шестерке. 


End file.
